¿Esto son sentimientos?
by Lex225
Summary: Una nueva batalla se avecina... Otros han tomado el control de Hueco Mundo y la mayoría de Hollows, pero esta vez nuestros protagonistas tendrán la suerte de no estar solos. Varias espadas vuelven, Ulquiorra descubre lo que se siente al tener corazón...


**_Bueno, esto es un intento de fic que va dedicado a una amiga... Tengo mucho trabajo, así que aviso de antemano que es poco probable que lo actualice pronto. Sin más... a leer._**

**_..._**

"No… no puedo más… voy a…"

Grandes monstruos se acercaban, riendo a carcajada limpia, a una chica completamente agotada que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Su cabello naranja estaba mezclado con el barro, su ropa tenía múltiples desgarrones, su rostro presentaba numerosos rasguños y sus piernas no se movían. Se había quedado completamente paralizada.

La guerra de invierno había terminado al fin. Todos, tanto en la sociedad de almas como en el pueblo de Karakura, pudieron disfrutar de una bien merecida tranquilidad, dentro de lo que cabe, aunque ninguno podía averiguar lo poco que duraría. La normalidad era relativa, puesto que de vez en cuando aparecía algún que otro Hollow, aunque no muy fuerte, que era casi inmediatamente derrotado por cualquiera del grupo; bien fuera Ichigo, Rukia, que había sido reasignada como Shinigami del pueblo de Karakura, Ishida, Sado u… Orihime. Ella se había hecho fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear como es debido. Entrenó duramente para lograrlo, e incluso aprendió algo básico de Kidou, aunque, todo hay que decirlo, la dejaba simplemente agotada utilizarlo. Pero sus reflejos habían aumentado, así como su velocidad de invocación y su habilidad física. Sinceramente, estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Sin embargo, la paz se terminó repentinamente y, como si fuera un jarro de agua fría, se sobrevino una enorme cantidad de Hollow. No Hollow normales, no, sino Menos Grande. El primer día en que atacaron el pueblo que habitaban, Kurosaki y los demás lograron repeler el ataque a duras penas. La siguiente vez, ya esperada, pudieron contar con la ayuda del 10º escuadrón, que había obtenido un permiso especial para viajar al mundo real en cuanto se encontrara presencia de Gillian. Entonces, descubrieron que, en realidad, aquel infinito número de Hollow estaba siendo mandado por los Adjucas, que se habían autoproclamado reyes del Hueco Mundo y habían decidido que era hora de poseer también el mundo real.

Tras tiempo de investigación, descubrieron que los Adjucas estaban evolucionando rápidamente con la ayuda de "algo" o "alguien", y que planeaban ocupar puestos similares a los de los anteriores Espadas. Sin embargo, no pudieron obtener más información, y al grupo de Karakura se le encargo la protección de la ciudad hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

Así, cuando los Menos Grande volvieron a atacar, esta vez en masa, todos se vieron obligados a dividirse y entrar en batalla casi aislados los unos de los otros.

Debido a la repentina desaparición del reiatsu de Sado Yasutora, Orihime había perdido momentáneamente la concentración. Había sido suficiente para que un cero lanzado contra ella lograra penetrar por su escudo y alcanzarla, aunque por suerte apenas le había hecho heridas graves.

Y ahí se encontraba. En el suelo, sin tiempo a levantarse, viendo como un Adjuca en persona, puesto que hasta el momento no habían visto ninguno que fuera al mundo real por él mismo, se acercaba a ella riendo a pleno pulmón.

-¡Inútil humana!¿De verdad pensaste que podías vencer?¿A mi ejército?¿Al ejército del noveno Espectro?- rompió nuevamente en carcajadas.

-¿Espec… tro?- preguntó ella confusa.

-Je… supongo que debería decírtelo puesto que vas a morir. Escucha, -dijo en tono socarrón- aquel que va a arrancarte la cabeza dentro de un momento es un Espectro. Uno de los Diez de la "élite" actual de los Hollow. Los Espectros son terriblemente poderosos, y aún seguimos aumentando nuestro poder… -soltó una risa sádica antes de alzar la mano- Me pregunto cuán divertido será arrancarte la cabe…

El Hollow no llegó a terminar su frase. Fue atravesado y estampado contra el muro más cercano, haciéndolo pedazos, en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Mal… dito… ¡¿Quién diablos…?- un potentísimo reiatsu hizo al Adjuca callar, dificultándole también el poder levantarse.

-Cállate, hablas demasiado para ser tan débil -dijo una voz masculina- Tú… ¿puedes levantarte, mujer?

Esa voz, esa forma de dirigirse a ella…

"No puede ser…"

La pelinaranja alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la fuerte espalda de un chico que portaba una katana de empuñadura color verde esmeralda, un traje blanco y negro que se dividía en dos al caer hasta sus pies, medio casco de hueso en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza del que partía una especia de cuerno, el cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo… Definitivamente era…

-Ulqui… orra…

¿Cómo?¿Por qué?¿Desde cuándo…? Demasiadas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, hasta el punto de aturdirla ligeramente, y no pudo reaccionar hasta que escucho de nuevo su voz. El joven parecía haberse dado cuenta de su pequeño estado de shock.

-Ahora no, mujer, luego te lo explicaré. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Ella asintió levemente, aún aturdida por la entrada de aquella persona, pero se levantó tan rápido como pudo en cuanto percibió algo de movimiento a su derecha, por donde se encontraba el Espectro. Tuvo que reprimir dos gemidos de dolor cuando apoyó su peso sobre su pierna derecha y, aunque su acompañante se dio cuenta, éste decidió hacer como si no supiera nada y dio un fuerte latigazo con su zanpakutou, haciendo que toda la sangre que ésta tenía saltara, limpiándola así, antes de enfundarla.

-¡¿Por qué guardas tu espada, cobarde?- gritó el Adjuca, que había recuperado algo de compostura cuando Ulquiorra disminuyó su reiatsu intencionalmente para permitir a la chica que se levantara.

-Porque no considero necesario utilizar mi espada contra alguien… contra algo como tú. -dijo pausadamente, retractándose- Yo sólo utilizo mi zanpakutou cuando reconozco a alguien como guerrero, y tú no eres más que un débil animal.

Eso fue suficiente para provocar al Hollow, que se lanzó contra él totalmente fuera de sí. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a alcanzar a su objetivo, puesto que fue atravesado por una rápida y certera bala directamente en la cabeza.

-Estúpida basura… -miró de reojo a la chica, que se apoyaba disimuladamente en la pared, observándole- Mujer, no te muevas de ahí. –ordenó con voz autoritaria antes de dar un salto hacia el resto de Hollow, que habían comenzado a avanzar hacia ellos.

Apenas unos minutos después, no quedaba ni rastro de aquellos seres y el ex Espada aterrizaba suavemente al lado de la chica.

-Ulquiorra… tú… ¿qué?¿Cómo? Yo…- tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que ni siquiera sabía que decir en ese instante.

-No es el momento, debemos salir de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar? –preguntó observando su pierna derecha.

-¡Ah! C-claro -dijo ella sonriendo fingidamente- Por supuesto –caminó decidida, logrando no emitir nada que delatara el dolor de su pierna. Sin embargo, parecía que dicha parte de su cuerpo no estaba dispuesta a ser forzada a trabajar en ese estado, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer, soltando por fin ese ligero gemido.

Para su sorpresa, un fuerte brazo la atrapó por la cintura, impidiendo la llegada del impacto, para después subir un poco y ser ayudado por otro que la cogió por las piernas. Segundos después, ya no tocaba el suelo y se encontraba en brazos de su antiguo raptor, carcelero y torturador psicológico, y, extrañamente, actual salvador.

-¡N-no hace falta que…!

-Si hace falta –la cortó él, mirándola fijamente.

La presión de esta mirada hizo que la chica volteara la cabeza hacia él y se perdiera temporalmente en esos ojos tan verdes, hipnotizándola. Cuando se dio cuenta, Ulquiorra había dado un enorme salto, obligándola con uno de sus brazos a sujetarse a él.

Y ahí estaba ella. En brazos de alguien que, en teoría, había muerto, y con quien soñaba casi todas las noches, siendo la envidia de todos los tomates, cuyo rojo parecía un simple rosa salmón al lado de su rostro en ese momento, y a punto de sufrir de taquicardia.

Finalmente, se rindió y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él con la esperanza de esconder así el color que, de seguro, tendría su cara.

Poco después, sintió que el ex Espada tocaba tierra nuevamente y se separó para mirar alrededor. La playa. Se quedó un momento observando el mar mientras estaba cómodamente instalada en los brazos del Arrancar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía estorbar y se esforzó por conseguir tocar el suelo. El joven decidió permitírselo y la bajó, aunque manteniendo un brazo agarrándola por si las dudas.

Tras observar su pierna, completamente lastimada y sangrante, la obligó a sentarse en la arena con una orden seca antes de arrodillarse a su lado y arrancar la tela del pantalón de la chica que cubría la zona herida para poder observar mejor e intentar tratarla.

Por su parte, mientras él se concentraba en su pierna, el aturdimiento de Inoue había vuelto repentinamente. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera vivo? Lo había visto desvanecerse… Pero preguntas más importantes, a nivel personal, aunque no lo admitiera, la asaltaron. ¿Por qué me salvó?¿Por qué me llevó?¿Por qué se preocupa por curarme? Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de comenzar a dar vueltas mientras que el arrancar, que había levantado la cabeza, la miraba extrañado y ligeramente curioso.

-No utilicé el Sonido, no deberías haberte mareado…

-Ah… ¡Ah! No, no, no estoy mareada ni nada parecido… -dijo la chica rápidamente moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa delante de ella, en señal de negación- Es sólo que estoy… confusa…

-Ya veo… -el arrancar suspiró profundamente- Contestaré a lo que quieras y te lo explicaré todo, pero primero… ¿Crees que serás capaz de curarte?

-Ah… en este momento… no creo tener el reiatsu suficiente… -respondió la muchacha avergonzada- Yo…

-Te esforzaste mucho, entonces. –aclaró él. Ella sólo asintió mientras Ulquiorra suspiraba- De acuerdo… espera un momento…

Él colocó una mano en el pecho de la chica, a la altura del corazón, más o menos, causando una increíble sorpresa en la pelinaranja y ocasionando un repentino cambio de color en su cara, que igualó al de su cabello. Y de pronto pudo sentirlo, ese torrente de energía... Una gran cantidad de reiatsu fluía por el brazo del Arrancar hacia la muchacha, que comenzaba a deshacerse del agotamiento, aunque tremendamente sorprendida. ¿Por qué la trataba tan bien?¿Cómo podía hacer aquello?¿Realmente era posible transmitir el reiatsu de un cuerpo a otro?

-Deberías tener suficiente… -dijo él, apartando su mano de su pecho y volteando a cabeza en otra dirección. Aunque apenas se notara y la chica no lo viera, se había puesto extrañamente nervioso.

-G-gracias… Ulquiorra…

Las haditas de la muchacha hicieron su aparición y comenzaron su trabajo mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban algunas explosiones, y se podía apreciar claramente a varios Gillian volviendo al Hueco Mundo en retirada. -¡Ah!¡Sado-kun! –gritó de pronto, intentando levantarse, mas una mano se lo impidió.

-Está bien.

-Pero… ¡su reiatsu desapareció antes!

-Solo quedó inconsciente, está bien, está en un lugar seguro.

La chica asintió confundida mientras sus haditas anunciaban su completa recuperación y volvían a formar las flores de sus horquillas.

-Esto… Ulquiorra-kun… -ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Él suspiro nuevamente y se sentó a su lado, pensando una breve explicación a los hechos. Como no la halló, decidió contar la historia completa.

-Bien… Cuando desaparecí, realmente morí… -procuró hacer caso omiso de la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de la chica, creyendo que simplemente lo había imaginado - Sin embargo, tiempo después, recuerdo que sentí que una extraña energía me envolvió dentro de aquella oscuridad… -Inoue había centrado toda su atención en escuchar sus palabras, alejando sus sentidos de la batalla que sus amigos libraban, confiando en que estarían bien.- Era como una luz dorada… y cálida, muy cálida. Me envolvió completamente, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en medio del desierto de Hueco Mundo. No entendía nada, pero me dirigí a Las Noches por instinto, creyendo que no habría nadie allí. Me equivoqué.

-Esos… Espectros, ¿están allí?

-Sí. Había un gran revuelo. Me infiltré sin ser detectado, fue bastante fácil. Vi a un montón de Adjucas corriendo de un lado para otro y decidí investigar. Evalué a todo aquel con el que me topé, pero todos eran simple basura… Había algunos fuertes, pero no demasiado. Sólo noté aproximadamente 9 o 10 reiatsus potentes, pero poco desarrollados. En ese momento eran bastante débiles. Según lo que oí, un Vasto Lorde había logrado convertirse en un Arrancar por sí mismo… sin la ayuda del Hougyoku. Eso es casi imposible…

-¿No… es posible?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Todos, sin excepción, recibieron… recibimos, ayuda del Hougyoku para convertirnos en Arrancar, al menos completamente. Por lo que entendí, ese Vasto Lorde se había transformado por sí mismo hasta un punto "intermedio", es decir, no del todo, y había utilizado la energía del Hougyoku para completarse, para completar su poder.

-¿La energía…? –preguntó Orihime asustada.

-Al parecer, en la vasija en la que estaba depositado había quedado algo de su energía. Este Vasto Lorde encontró la manera de concentrarla y hacerla sólida. Podría decirse que encontró la manera de crear una pequeña copia del Hougyoku. –la chica abrió la boca asustada, mas no interrumpió el relato- Con esto, se puso por encima de los demás, no sólo por ser un Vasto Lorde, cosa muy rara, sino también por poseer el fragmento de Hougyoku, por así decirlo. Tengo entendido que está organizando un grupo para que actúen como los Espadas actuábamos con Aizen.

A la chica lo se le pasó el detalle de que lo había llamado simplemente Aizen, sin la muestra de respeto o devoción… Solo Aizen, no Aizen-sama…

-Com… prendo… -murmuró.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, aunque no muy pesado ni incómodo, que fue roto por Inoue.

-Ulquiorra… yo… tú… ¿por qué me ayudaste? –preguntó finalmente.

-¿Por qué no? –ésa respuesta dejó a Orihime a cuadros.- Ya no tengo razones para no hacerlo -aclaró él- Además, me he dado cuenta de que Aizen sólo utilizaba a los Hollow y las Espadas para conseguir lo que quería… -dijo en un murmuro, pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por la chica-

-…Se avecina una nueva guerra, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Ulquiorra-kun, ¿nos ayudarás? –preguntó ella sonriendo de lado a lado.

-…No lo sé. Aun si quisiera, no creo que pueda.

-¡Ah!¡Claro que sí! -saltó la muchacha, aumentando la sonrisa- Por favor.

-¿Qué…? -suspiró- Sigo sin entenderte… -Inoue lo miró interrogante- ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así?¿Cómo puedes hablarme así después de…?¿Cómo puedes no tenerme miedo después de todo lo sucedido, todo lo que hice?

Ella sólo aumentó su sonrisa.

-Te trato así porque tú me has tratado bien, porque siento que debo hacerlo. Porque te estoy agradecida por salvarme antes y porque creo que ya no eres un enemigo, no, porque sé que ya no eres un enemigo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –preguntó él, recuperando su faceta habitual.

-Pues de la misma forma en que mi corazón me dice que no debo tenerte miedo –contestó ella simplemente.

Él no respondió y se hizo un nuevo silencio, más duradero pero completamente agradable para ambos. Esta vez, una voz más hostil lo rompió.

-¡Inoue! –se escuchó gritar a Kurosaki Ichigo, que venía acompañado por los demás y frenó en seco al ver quién acompañaba a la chica. - ¡Tú!¿Cómo has…? –observo alternativamente al ex Espada y a su amiga, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no podía tratarse de nada bueno y empuñar a Zangetsu. – No importa, te mandaré de vuelta a la tumba ahora mismo…

El Shinigami Sustituto se lanzó a atacar al arrancar sin pensar en nada más, mientras que este se levantó de inmediato y se adelantó varios pasos, chocando contra su oponente y provocando que la arena volara y se originara un cráter de considerables dimensiones, que, por apenas unos centímetros, no alcanzo a Orihime.

-¡Imbécil! –le gritó repentinamente el Arrancar, lanzando al Shinigami varios metros para atrás. - ¿Has pensado qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera movido?

El aludido se quedó quieto, confuso y pensativo, hasta observar el desastre causado por el impacto y a Inoue durante un rato para lanzar una pequeña exclamación.

-Esa onda hubiera alcanzado a la mujer, y la hubiera herido – dijo Ulquiorra extrañamente cabreado.

Ichigo no encontró respuesta posible, así que en lugar de hablar se dispuso a atacar nuevamente, ahora que estaban a una distancia prudencial.

Entre tanto, Orihime había logrado salir de la sorpresa y reaccionar.

-¡Espera, Kurosaki-kun!¡No le ataques!

Esto confundió aún más al chico que, bajando ligeramente su Zanpakutou, la miró a la espera de una explicación.

-Ichigo, Inoue tiene razón.- se escuchó la voz de Sado.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo podéis decirme que no lo ataque, Chad?¿Te has dado cuenta de quién es? – preguntó comenzando a enfadarse.

El Arrancar se limitaba a observarles de manera inexpresiva, sin intervenir en la conversación.

-Ichigo, gracias a él estoy vivo.

-¿Eh? – el Shinigami se confundía cada vez más y más.

-Estoy seguro de que todos sentisteis mi reiatsu desaparecer, ¿no os extraña que esté aquí? –la pregunta dejó a la mayoría pensativos – Es gracias a él –dijo simplemente mientras le señalaba.

El ex Espada suspiró, algo cansado ya de todo eso y planteándose si realmente había sido buena idea ir al mundo real o ayudar a esos chicos, pero salió completamente de dudas en cuanto una mano se posó sobre la suya. Al parecer la pelinaranja había notado su aburrimiento o le había leído el pensamiento, y había decidido acercarse a él para animarlo algo, de forma que se hallaba tranquilamente sonriendo.

-Cuando venía me topé con ese humano. Simplemente eliminé a un grupo de Gillian que estaban en mi camino. –aclaró él, haciendo sonreír a Inoue, quien creyó que lo decía sólo por su orgullo y sabiendo que no se equivocaba.

-¡Ah! Chicos, he descubierto algo sobre los Adjucas que nos atacan, y Ulquiorra-kun tiene información sobre lo que está ocurriendo en Hueco Mundo –dijo Orihime repentinamente seria.

-Entonces… ¿nos va a ayudar? –preguntó Rukia extrañada mirando con desconfianza al Arrancar, que ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Ni de… -comenzó él, pero cortó la frase al ver que la pelinaranja lo miraba con un claro "Por favor" suplicante grabado en sus ojos. Suspiró- Sí –dijo secamente, sin dar explicaciones. Ya que dejaba su orgullo de lado, al menos que no cayera por completo.

Después, tras lograr que Ichigo se tranquilizara un poco y guardara a Zangetsu, todos se sentaron en la arena a escuchar. Inoue contó con todo detalle lo que le había dicho el Adjuca que había estado a punto de matarla, la entrada de Ulquiorra y el que él había destruido a los Hollow que quedaban en su zona. Omitió la parte sobre cómo llegaron a la playa y lo referente al traspaso de reiatsu. Cuando ella acabó, Ulquiorra hizo una especie de resumen sobre el relato que antes había contado.

-Además… estoy casi seguro de que un mínimo de 4 Espadas, además de mí, también han despertado.

Esta parte sorprendió a todos e hizo que Ishida no pudiera resistirse a preguntar.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas entonces?¿No sería más normal ayudar a los otros Espada, que seguramente estarán en nuestra contra?

-Los Espada no son tontos, a estas alturas, al igual que yo, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que Aizen solo los utilizaba para lograr su objetivo. La mayoría le seguía por simple agradecimiento, porque nos dio una nueva vida en cierto modo. No lucharán contra vosotros, y yo ya no tengo razones para hacerlo –finalizó el Arrancar ante la atónita mirada de todos y cada uno de los presentes...

**_..._**

**_Y hasta ahí el capi uno. Reviews se agradecen si deciden bendecirme con ellos... Espero que les guste, besos._**

**_Yaiih..._**


End file.
